Mirrors of fate
by Gundamyte
Summary: Hitomi's trying her best to keep her memories of Van alive,while Van's trying his best to forget about Hitomi.A girl that resembles Van brings Hitomi into Gaeia, as for Van... Gundam wing fans!Start @ ch7, this is where the story turn crossover!U'll luvit
1. Mirrors of fate

CH1 Mirrors of Fate It's been 10 years, Kanzaki Hitomi is now a famous and successful writer, but the more she writes her feelings of Van grew even stronger. "Maybe this is way I keep my memories of him." Hitomi thought to herself and eventually fell asleep on the airplane to Hong Kong-China. The next day, Hitomi spent her days at the mountaintop and gazed up at the clouds and praying that the pillar of light would come and pick her up into the sky, into Van's arms. "Hey!" A lady in a red dress appeared behind her. "Huh?"Hitomi gasped. "I thought I was alone."she didn't freak out or scream, even a strong gut feeling told her the lady was reading her mind. "I am a ghost, but please don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help you get to Gaeia." The ghost lady explained. "Please tell me how?" Hitomi whispered. The lady drew a circle with her arm, a mirror appeared on the floor, a girl that looks exactly like her only younger, with black hair tied in a ponytail and the exact same eyes as Van, came out of the water. "Hiiiiiiii! How do you do? My name is Fuumi, and you must be Hitomi cause you look almost exactly like me and." The girl said in a loud, happy, and almost annoying voice. "Get me to Gaeia.Please."Hitomi said in a tired voice, cutting of Fuumi. "Um.OK! Just follow me and jump into the mirror, but I must warn you.Van isn't .like......before.ah forget it!"Fuumi tried to warn Hitomi, but she already left for Gaeia, unprepared for what she's about to find out! 


	2. Gaeia

CH2 Gaeia  
  
Hitomi and Fuumi landed in a forest. "Ah! We should be near Celestis."Fuumi exclaimed. Hitomi: "Huh?" "Van's in Celestis, after you left.that's the only place he spends his time." A sad expression spread across Fuumi's face. Hitomi ran down the path leading into the city. "Hey!Wait up!" Fuumi yelled.  
  
Meanwhile in a bar called "Pleasure Kingdom"  
  
"Lord Van." A girl wearing a blue dress 7 inches above her knee spoke. "Who are you gonna pick today? Me.?" "Or me?" another voice spoke. "Hey!!!" Fuumi kicked the door open. "You didn't have to kick the door open, it's not locked y'know?" Van said. "and besides, what's a girl doing in a place like this?" "You have a visiter." Fuumi talked in an angry voice. "Another royal advisor that you brought here?" Van said, then he yelled "How many times have I told you to leave me alone Fuumi, just cause you're my SISTER, doesn't mean you can run around getting me "councilors"!!! Besides, didn't I kicked you out of the clan?" "I know you're trying to forget that Hitomi girl, well guess what? She's waiting for you outside!!!" Fuumi yelled back. "Tell her to go away then." Van suggested. "Arrgh, you make me sick! Why can't you change back to my older brother?!" Fuumi snapped went outside, and brought back with her Hitomi. Hitomi nearly fainted when she saw Van. He looked like/became a total sleaze. (The sluts still have their arms around him by the way) "I can't believe you!"Hitomi yelled tearfully and slapped Van (hard). "Guards! Get these people out of my sight!!!"Van ordered his guards. The guards ran through the pink and red satins and seized Hitomi and Fuumi. Fuu(Fuumi) drew out a hammer and knocked out the guards. "I've gotta get better guards not to mention privacy!" Van said. "We don't even want to stay, cause we're not perverted like you!" Fuu stormed off dragging Hitomi along with her. 


	3. Pain

CH3 Pain  
  
Fuu took Hitomi to a resturant. "I don't understand.he can't.how could he?" Hitomi muttered. Fuu: ........ "I know!This is all fake, you made Van act this way so he can surprised me later right?" Hitomi pretended to laugh. "Ha ha ha that's a good one." "Listen to me, after you left. Van grew.distant, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Merle, and I. We all tried to cheer him up."Fuu explained. ".but.after a month or so, Van began showing up at places like "Pleasure Kingdom" and getting drunk all the time. You saw what became of him -a sleaze that needs to cut his hair big time, and walks around half the time with out a shirt on.and they eventually gave up." ".but.why?" Hitomi exclaimed. "Heh heh. You're such a fool for not knowing."Fuu laughed(but not in a nice way) "It's not really his fault.He thought all that he did would help him forget you, but it didn't do much. Then he thought it was me.His very own little sister, and because I look a lot like you he kicked me out of the clan." "That's so sad. Both about Van and you being kicked out of your clan." Hitomi clearly wants to find out more. "I've been kicked out of the clan by my parents also, when I was twelve." Fuu stated. "Which reminds me of the old Van, he was the person that's always been patient with me. He was the kind and patient one that always looked after me." Hitomi listened with a great deal of interest. "He taught me how to fly, the basic skills to fight," Fuumi explained,then stood up,slammed the table and yelled. " and no matter what became of him I know that there's the brother that I once loved(as a brother) and looked up to,somewhere beneath the sleazy cover!!!" "Shhhhh." Hitomi warned. "You really shouldn't yell like that. Everyone's staring at us!" "Sorry." Fuumi apologized, and took a sip of her beer.  
  
"Saaay." A bounty hunter looking person. "Are you talking about lord Van? Perhaps I can help, and since you two are both pretty, I'll help for free!" "Who do you think you're kidding?" Fuu said to the young and handsome bounty hunter. "Ouch, that bites, I've never had a girl say that to me before!" He said. "Maybe we should let him help us." A desperate Hitomi said. "If it's alright with you."Turned and looked at Fuu, who said "Sure, it's your decision." "Now that's more like it!"He said. "My name is Clive, at your service." "Funny you don't look like someone named Clive." Fuu's up to her usual stubborn activities again. "Fuu," Hitomi whispered. "Don't be so rude, we might need his help." "Come with me to the bar."Clive suggested. "That's where Van's likely to be."  
  
(Next chapter on Mirrors of fate:Clive was right, Van IS at the bar, but just wait till this now twisted soul do something bad enough that could even make Fuu give up hope. In the next chapter "Never Hitomi". 


	4. Never Hitomi

CH4 Never Hitomi  
  
(club like music playing) Hitomi walked over to the bar owner and asked him if he's seen Van. "Ah, miss Fuumi Fanel. Lord Van's been waiting for you." The bar owner said to Hitomi. "Ur..You're mistaken. I'm not."Hitomi tried to explain. "I'm Fuumi." Fuu steps in. "This way please." The bar owner tried to show Fuu up the stairs. 'What's he up to now?' Fuu thought, then requested. "Please take a message for me first." "Yes of course." The bar owner said. "Tell him that I'll refuse to speak to him unless he agrees to see Hitomi." Fuu stated.  
  
A few min. passed;  
  
"Lord Van wants to give you this." The bar owner gave Fuu a note.  
  
It reads 'How many times do I have to tell you I never want to see that girl again!!!!!"  
  
Fuu tossed the note into the garbage. A few guards plucked her up from the ground and carried her upstairs into a room. "I've been waiting." Van spoke. "What are you up to now?" Fuu asked. "I called you up for two reasons,"Van replied. "Reason one: I know what you're trying to do bringing Hitomi to Gaeia, and I want you remember bringing her here won't do any good. The old Van Fanel has now been replaced with me.A better person that can learn to move on. So if you're trying to get the old me back,you can forget about it!" 'How foolish,'Fuu thought. 'trying to get me to give up.' "Reason two:" Van resumed.He grabbed Fuumi by her arm, pulled her closer, and tried to kiss her! Fuu jerked away,she charged out the door and ran down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Hitomi picked out the note from the garbage, and as she began reading, Fuu ran out the door. Clive went after her. Hitomi wanted to go too,but a voice stopped her.  
  
"If you don't want her to hate you.Don't go after her!" A man with silver hair called out. 


	5. Emptiness

CH:5 Emptiness  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sorry I haven't kept this updated for sooo looong, it's cuz I was switching my internet to cable(if anybody cared.)  
  
"Hey."Hitomi started. "I remember you.that voice..Dilandhal!"  
  
Mean while. "It's getting dark.Aren't you coming ?"  
  
"Thanks Clive.but I'm not coming just yet.Go on without me! And guard Hitomi." Fuumi said, then whispered. "that's my only purpose anyways."  
  
"What?" Clive asked.  
  
"Nothing! Just guard Hitomi." Fuumi tried to conceal her words.  
  
"U know what I think?" Clive started. "I think you really need/want to share your feelings with someone, but you never found anyone that can understand you."  
  
Those words struck Fuu like the dripping water of the white flowers struck the crimson pond of darkness, which Fuumi and Clive stood before.  
  
"and so you come to this place."Clive continued. "hoping to gain serenity with yourself, but all you got was the knowledge that you are alone in this world. Alone now.alone always."  
  
Fuumi:..  
  
"I come here too,you know?" Clive said. "but.how did you find this place? I thought I was the only one that knew?"  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrrgh!" Fuu seemed to have ignored Clive's last speech. Then, a gust of wind flew through the tiny, dark "oasis" and after a few seconds, flower petals fell from its branches as if whispering Fuumi's words. "Wh.why. why are these emotions so real!" she yelled, looking for an answer in the sky."I am made with only one purpose, but why did they have to give me emotions!!!"  
  
"Wait!" Clive interrupted. "What do you mean MADE, and who do you mean by THEY?"  
  
Back at the bar.  
  
"Here. Have a drink!" Dilandhal offered Hitomi a glass of wine.  
  
"Ur.no thanks. I'm alright!"Hitomi refused. "Oh.really?" Dilandhal questioned, as Van came drunk again,with his servants dragging him down the stairs. Mumbling something inaudible and passed by.without even noticing Hitomi's prescence.  
  
That night, Hitomi senselessly drank so much liquor, but who could blame her? Dilandhal, who watched the pitiful girl trying to ease her pain with alchahol, decided to join her partly because he wanted to help her feel better and partly cuz he needed a good reason to drink. In the end, the two was eventually kicked out of the bar.  
  
The next morning. TO BE CONTINUED  
  
PLZ help! If you're the author of a GUNDAM WING FIC- called "Field of Lilies" (Sorry if I didn't get the name 100% right) and its main characters are Wifei, and this girl named Lili. PLZ tell me!!! Thanks! 


	6. Deep blue sky, secrets and truths

CH 6: DEEP BLUE SKY, SECRETS AND TRUTHS  
  
NEXT MORNING;  
  
"Uuuurrrrmmmm."Fuumi yawned as she fought the urges of staying asleep underneath the clean,cotton sheets. 'what's all that racket?!' she thought to her self, unhappy about the noise that had awaken her from her peaceful slumber.  
  
"La La La La La La La Looooooaahh." The awful racket was the sound of a man singing 'Sora' in the showers.  
  
'Oh that's pitiful' Fuu thought 'well whoever that was have better not took advantage of me, hmm.I think I'll pummel him into the wall and beat the answer outta 'im, when he's done. But for now.'she quickly changed her flow of thought as she saw a messy couch, then decided to help whoever it is sing and burst into a beautiful singing of the song 'Sora'  
  
"Vien dain, a loti ca. En val turi, si lota. Fin dain, a loluca, en dragu-a sei lain." Author's note:mmm. I do luv that song.  
  
The bathroom door opened, and out came Clive in an old oversized-white t- shirt, and baggy jeans. "U're a nice singer." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and u're a horrible one!" Fuumi made a remark.  
  
"Hey that was mean!" Clive responded.  
  
"Well anyways. You'd better not have "done" anything while I was sleeping!" Fuu glared.  
  
"I didn't." Clive defended. Which was the truth since he practically spent the night on the uncomfortable/nearly broken couch! "By the way. don't mean to be nosy but."  
  
His question was cut off by its answer. "Fuumi is just a. well I guess u can call it a code name! If u have to call me something, call me."  
  
"How 'bout Shiva?" Clive suggested. "You're mysterious, like water, you can be gentle at times and tough when its needed. People can see you surface, but few knows your depth! Add to the fact u're quite cute!*^_^*" He smiled. Though it seemed like she was crying. "Are u okay?"Clive asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Shiva answered. "I guess I can trust u since u already know everything about me I'll tell u the truth. I'm not really Van's sister.actually I am not really human. I was created to guard Hitomi.Van, he knows this and that's why he had no shame attempting to kiss me in that bar." 'WHAT*_*!' Clive thought.  
  
"But u know? I like him!" Shiva continued. "but /I don't want to show it because Van will be the one to suffer the consequence.  
  
"WHAAAAAT!?!?!?!?" Clive couldn't hold that one in, so he yelled. Then whispered. "Can you ever think that way of me?"  
  
Hitomi and Dilandalh(in this fic HE is a GUY!!) Are still in the city. "I was wrong about u." Hitomi said.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it!" Dilandalh said. "I'd be wrong about me too!"  
  
'I don't know why, or rather I can't believe it!' Hitomi thought. 'I. I'm feeling.a.attracted to him!!!'  
  
"Hey u in there?" Dilandalh asked. "Come, I'll take u somewhere fun!" He took her hand as if they were children, and ran towards the center of the city. Dilandalh seemed no longer like the savage warrior we all knew him as, and acted more like a normal person!  
  
Hitomi was surprised at how fast time passed while she was with this man. Pretty soon night came, "Let me buy you dinner, with the money I've won!" Dilandalh suggested. Hitomi didn't really have any cash/food on her do she agreed. "I hope you've got a place to stay or else you'll have to sleep on the streets like yesterday!" Dilandalh added.  
  
Strangely Hitomi didn't mind, as long as she's with Dilandalh she is in the place of her dreams. She finally allowed herself to believe in the fact that she has fallen in love with this once savage warrior, she no longer cared about Van. Van has betrayed her!(she didn't notice that Dilandalh had excused himself to go to the bath room.)  
  
But where he really went was a strange room. You'd believe that the place was out of this demension.  
  
"It seems like Hitomi no longer cares about Van my lord." Dilandalh's voice echoed in the dark room.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Pendemoniun

CH6: PENDEMONIUM  
  
As the story left off, Fuumi reveals that her true name is 'Shiva' and admits her feelings of Van to Clive while he secretly hides his feelings for her. Hitomi spent her day with Dilandalh and finds herself attracted to him! With out knowing that Dilandalh has no ability for true love and is involved in a much darker plot, while on the other hand 'SHIVA' is actually a code which no one knows, but the truly fatal part is -the code to what? Or more importantly, why?  
  
.A week later, Hitomi+Dialndalh, and Shiva+Clive were reunited and when they met up with an old Arabian Merchant who happen to know everything there is to know about Shiva, who gave her a dagger, and also told the crew where he'll be heading next. The instinct of a trap coming in their way is definitely coming. But out of a deadly emotion called 'Curiosity' led Hitomi and allies on to this mysterious pilgrimage anyways. The whole thing was pretty good until they reached a place by the name of 'Tower of the Dead', where Dilandalh suggest going another way where monsters and traps roam and no treasures are involved under the excuse "shortcut".  
  
So they headed that way, but Hitomi soon saw a figure that closely resembled Van. "Vaaan!" She called out. The figure stopped. "H..Hitomi?" He stuttered, "It's been awhile." 'I can't face him!' Hitomi thought. 'Not after that night with Dilandalh!'  
  
"What's wrong?" Van turned to Hitomi with a sad, and tired look on his face.  
  
"Please forgive me!" Hitomi yelled and ran away.  
  
"What's going on?!" Shiva ran towards where Van and Hitomi once stood.  
  
"N.nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew, that's all!" Hitomi lied.While Shiva targeted Dilandalh.  
  
"Look, I know this has something to do with you, but I can't prove it. So don't try anything funny, and once you do. I'll make sure to separate your head from that neck of yours, and ur psychotic eyes away from your face!" Shiva threatened Dilandalh.  
  
The next day. They've reached their destination- Asturia. The hooded old merchant stood in front of the gate. "I've been waiting for you. Come this way." He said as he led the party into the ruins which was once the glorious Asturian castle. They entered a room, different from the rest of the ruin. This one was very millennium! The merchant took off his hood, he is actually a young boy.  
  
"Hey Qautre! Did you bring the lady here yet?" A voice called out. "LADY?" another voice questioned. "DUH! Does Shiva sound like a guy's name to u?" "I just thought 'Shiva' was some really weird guy, I didn't think a WOMAN was going to pilot that piece of machinery!" The voices argued. That night, during dinner.  
  
"Let me introduce-" Qautre began but was cut off in mid way by Fuumi(I'm gonna call her 'Fuumi/fuu' for now, I hate calling her 'Shiva'!")  
  
"Hey, Let me get this straight." Fuumi began. "From my eavesdropping, I've obtained such information as the fact that I was going to pilot something to kill/destroy so and so right? Okay, buuut! I'm not going to do so, until I get to live in luxury like this and get a big, fat, reward after the destruction of this 'so&so'. Also! I won't take orders from anyone, I'll play by my own rules and IF I should fail.nah that's not gonna happen!"  
  
"Umm.OK!" Qautre replied.  
  
"Let's just forget about it, we'll just find someone else who has the same DNA to pilot the "Yun Fong"A guy with black hair spoke out.  
  
"You can't do that!" a guy with one side of his hair covering half his face said. "She's created!"  
  
"WHO ARE U PEOPLE?" Fuumi yelled. "How did u know so much about me?!" She slammed the table, hard, due to anger.  
  
Bad choice. Cause the table(along with all the food that's on it) flipped over and fell on some guy with a braid.  
  
"oop!"Fuumi stood there, frozen, hoping the victim didn't die, like everyone else.  
  
"Owww." The braided guy said. "Let's just continue with the introduction!"  
  
After the intro/later that night. 


End file.
